Obsessionovercoming Tips for Rabid Fanatics
by TalleyAnne
Summary: Ok this was something waacky i wrote last night cuz i forgot to take my ADHD pills...i was hyper!Fans meet their fave characters from holes...Me and my friends U COULD BE IN IT TOO!
1. Part One

Ok ok ok, even my friends here at HOME say I shouldn't be starting another story, BUT I couldn't help it…And I was in the mood to make something wacky…so here ya go!

IN YOUR REVIEWS let me know if you would like to be in part two…THANX GUYSIES!!!!

Obsession-overcoming Tips for Rabid Fanatics Part One

            *Talley, Elizabeth, Mandy, Emily, and Bobbalicious…wait…Bobbalicious cant come…DIE! They walk up to a giant black door.  They don't know what to do…

Mandy: Tap it and see if it moves…

Talley: *tap tap tap…* *they all get sucked inside…* *

Mean lady with "spectacles": Ladies.  Thank you for coming to Obsession-overcoming Tips for Rabid Fanatics Part One How nice of you to respond to my calls…You have been reported all over the Bronx confronting people with pictures of various boys and attacking the ones who shrug… 

Mandy: *nudges Talley* I told]d you to stop…

Talley: I cant help it!  They are so hot!

Lady: Specify who…TalleyAnne?

Talley: Yea that's right..ok…the hot ones…@pulls out a large photo album@  Ok lets see here…Shane, Orlando, Ryan, Jake, Max, Tom, Richard (Emily…YAYY), Robert (That was for Emily lol), Justin…

Elizabeth: @rolls eyes@ Um, maybe you should start with someone else.  This could go on for hours.

Emily: Yeah you DON'T want to see Talley obsessed!  BELIEVE ME im so glad that Harry Potter Mania is gone…

Talley: And Martin, and and OOH OOH JUSTIN JACOBY YAYY @squeals@

Lady: STOP!  @pulls out clipboard@

Girls: @blink@ 

Lady: TalleyAnne, tell me about your @pushes glasses up and reads off clipboard@ Previous obsessions.

Talley: @counts on fingers@ Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, And Holes…Well im really not obsessed with holes…but I really love the name Alphanumerics…

Everyone: O-o

Talley: @Blinks@ Yeah well I also have a problem…HOTT GUYS FILL MY THOUGHTS

Emily: OMG ME TOO Blake, Blake Blake bla-

Talley: @hits her@ Shut up

Emily: Blake Blake…..OMG RICHARD hotness @eye twitches@

Talley: Anyways O-O OMG 

Lady: What is it? @scared of Talley because she looks evil@

Talley: @whispers to Elizabeth@ I…Saw…Jake…GAH!!!!!  I swear I saw him and NO this time it was not my brother and I was NOT hallucinating….He was real, here, in his own true quality hotness…..

Elizabeth: You are way obsessed hon…

Talley: @stomps foot@ Am not! ……..CAVEMAN!

Elizabeth: EEP WHERE @pats hair@

Talley, Mandy, Emily: ROFLTAO

Lady: Peculiar…@scribbles on clipboard@  Well the only cure I see here is for you to meet one person desirable to each of you.

Emily: @disinterested@ I already know who Blake is…

Mandy: He has a gf.. NANNY NANNY BOO BOO!  Caveman is SING-ALL!

Elizabeth: @still excited of hearing the word caveman@ where…where…where…

Talley: @rolls eyes@ Squid is MUCHO hotter…

Elizabeth: DIEEE!!! @attacks talley@ CAVEY SWEETIE RULES!  GOOD GUYS DOMINATE!

Talley: BAD BOYS ARE BETTER CAVEMAN IS BORING!!!! OUCH

Mandy: @walks over to Emily and they nod@ 

They go to find D-Tent and bring them back

Lady: FRENCH FRIES…

Audience: O-O

Elizabeth: @pokes up@ CAVEMAN!  I SMELL 'EM!

Emily and Mandy come back.

Emily: Mrs. Lady, I couldn't find…..AAAAAHHHHH @sees Barney@ MY LOVE! @jumps on his back and they hop away singing the evil Death love song@

Mandy: -_- Freak…

Lady: Look behind the pink door…

Mandy: Okay! @opens it@ ZIGGY PIE HONEY BUNCH!!!!!!!!!!! @Bewildered ZigZag emerges…@

ZigZag: WTF…@Mandy jumps on his leg, humming gleefully@ Erm, help…

Mandy: Mine……..ALL MINEEEE!!!!!!!!!

Caveman: @comes out of door@ WOW weird girls again…I thought they said that if We left Holes Anonymous (Squid's*Charm's story haha) That they wouldn't attack us!

Elizabeth: @sniffs@ smell…him…YAYY MY BABEH!!!! @runs to him and jumps on him@

Caveman: @falls over@ Cant…Breathe…Fluuuh…..

Elizabeth: That's rite, gotcha right where I want ya…

Talley: @sneaks up behind lady@ @pokes her and hides@

Lady: @looks around@

Talley: @snicker@ WHERE IS SQUID!!!!!!???????? Humph…

Squid: @walks out of door@ @Talley glomps him@

him what did I do in my past life to deserve this? I must have run down a cartload of nuns while driving a stolen carriage on my way to sell drugs to school children…

Lady: WOW I thought you stood on top of a mountain top during a thunderstorm and yelled "All Gods Are Bast-"

Talley: SQUID SQUID SQUID haaaaa……..SO UNVBELIEVABLY HOITT

ZigZag: NOOOOO @escapes from Mandy@ YAYY @scampers away@

Mandy: TEARS!!!!!!!!! Talley Im bored….he left me……

Talley: @still hanging on to Squid@ I love you, ya lil sexy stud muffin! @rubs head on his shoulder@

Squid: F-

Mandy: ACK NO BAD WORDS… R-E-S-P-E-C-T, Hall's got low price guarantees! (hall Honda commercial)

Talley: @lets go of Squid@ R-E-S-P-E-C-T, Hall's got the car you need!

Elizabeth: @looks away from Caveman@ OOOOOHHH!!!!!!  A lotta respect!

Lady: O-o @writes on clipboard@ Easily distracted…

D-Tent bois: @slip away@

Girls: @finish singing@ 

Talley: OMG I LET HIM GO!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo @cries@

Mandy: ZIG!  I NEEEED YOU!!!!!!! I WONT CALL YOU RICKUMS ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!

Elizabeth: -_- Once again, FREAK say it with me…FREAK

Audience: FREAK!

Opera Singers: FFF---RRRRRRRRRRRRR---EA-EA-EA-K!!!!!

Everyone: O_O where did SHE come from…

Talley: GUYS opera looks a lot like Oprah! @sings oprah theme@ @Gives Mandy a giant suit that looks like oprah@

Mandy: @puts it on@ Now, Elizabeth Kay, I understand that the love of your life….LEFT you!

Elizabeth: @crying@ YESSSSSSSSSSS

Audience: @all together@ Awwwww….

Talley: ^_o

Mandy aka Oprah: Ok, well how does that make you feeeeeeeel??

Elizabeth: WAHHHHHHH horrible! @sniff@ ZigZag-ie left me!!!!

Mandy aka Oprah: That's okay, crying is good, let it ALLLL out, your feelings clearly need an escape!

Elizabeth: @blows nose@

Mandy aka Oprah: Lets bring out Dr. Phil.

Audience: DR. PHIL! @applause@

Fat Phil emerges: Hello, Elizabeth.  Clearly he left you because you were obsessed…

Elizabeth: @hits him@ MEANIE

Audience: @in unison@ OOOOOOOOOOOhhhhh

Talley: Lets go find them!

Mandy: Ok! @unzips Oprah suit@ 

Audience: ^_o

Elizabeth: @crying, hitting the floor with her hands@ COME BACK!!!! COME BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK…………………..

*~*

Ok I reread that and it isn't HILARIOUSLY funny…..I guess iw wasn't in a good mood….And I need more people cuz I know my friends really well and its not very fun using them…lol

EMAIL RichardsOnlyLuv@aol.com or send me a review saying you want to be in this…Say your name and obsession, it doesn't have to be holes!!!!

Buenos Noches, Posse!!!!

*talley~


	2. Part Two

YAYY I got 2 reviews in the first few hours!!!!!!!  WHEEEEEE lol ok well im gonna go ahead and start the next part!!!!

Aly---Obsessed with Shane, Ashton, and Orlando

Shae---(WOW my sister's middle name is Shae!!!  Yay, entertainment…) Obsessed with X-RAY yah way to go Shae…lol 

Part Two

@Elizabeth is still lying on floor screaming and (random word) flailing (haha) her arms because she wants Caveman, Talley is mourning with a pack of wild hamsters and nuns, Mandy is trying to make her hair like Zig's, Lady has passed out of fright@

Liz: NOOOOOOOOOO…….

Mandy: Ok, that is freaking annoying…@throws caramel at her@

Liz: @stops crying@ Ooo. Candy…..@eats it@

Mandy: Riiiiiight…O-o

Talley: Thou shalt not never again plot evil against hott guys…@bows into the circle of nuns@

Nuns: Ai-ai-ye-ya…

Everyone: O_O

Hamsters: SQEAK Talley you did a BAD thing…

Beckoning voice from above: BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD…

Talley: @scared and trembling@ What?  All I did was stalk a beautiful specimen of the male species!  Now you are treating me like a turd!  It hurts me RIGHT.  HERE.  @pats heart@ that you could treat me like that…

Nuns: Ai-ai-ye-ya…@scamper off@

Hamsters: RODEO TIME @run off to a rodeo@

Talley: -_-  Okaaaaaaay……Hey…@pokes imaginary friend@ When are the rest of the guys getting here?

Blue door opens, bunch of football players run in! (Hot and sweaty! Lol Aly)

Players: AAAAHG HELP SHE HAS BEEN STALKING US FOR DAYSSS!!!!!!

Talley: Football players and a relentless stalker…Hmmm…that could only mean one thing…Audience?  DO you know the answer?

Random Audience Dude: PORK RIBS TASTE BAD WITH SOY SAUCE

Everyone: Weird…0_0

Talley: No, you booblio-mofo-head!  ALY IS HERE!!!!!

Aly: YAY talley! IM HERE WHOOP WHOOP……Ashton, Shane Orlando…Ashton, Shane Orlando…Ashton……………@continues chanting while sniffing around like a hound dog on a criminals trail@

Mandy and Elizabeth: Erm…

Talley: Don't worry, she'll calm down in a few minutes…

Aly: @rolling on floor chanting@ 

Mandy: @gasp@ I forgot!  ZIGZAG!!!! MUST.  FIND.  HOTTIE.

Talley: Say WHAT??!! If u be talking HOTTIES honey, you BETTAH be talking Squid!

Mandy: @growl@ What you be sayin, home-girl?

Talley: I be SAYIN Squid is HOTTER than Zig!

Mandy: NO @tackles Talley@

Liz: @sigh@  How to break up the fight…Lets do the noodle dance like PB and J Otter! @dances and light bulb flashes@ I know! @pulls out a lighter@

Mandy: @looks up from fighting@ Lighter!!!!! ZIG PYROS ACK THEY ALL LINK TOGETHER!!!!!

Talley: What a revelation…x_x

Aly: @stops rolling@ This is fun!  @starts squaking like a chicken@

Shane, Orlando and Ashton come in: WTF…

Aly: @stops@  LOVES!!!!  Oh, Me?  I wasn't squaking like a retarded chicken!  I was---_praying_.

Shane and Orlando: O-O

Ashton: AWESOME let me try…@squaks and Aly follows him and they run out of the room singing happy joyful show tunes@

Shane and Orlando: FRENCH FRIES

Audience: O-O

Mandy: @playing with lighter@! THIS THING MAKES FLAMES!!!!

Liz: x_x

Talley: Im gonna call Shae…Maybe she can help us find D-Tent bois!

Mandy: GAH I forgot!  ZIG HOT BABEH IM COMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! @zips off to find him@

Talley: IM SCARED im alone in a room, with Shane and Orlando, who are eating French Fries, @steals and eats one mwahaha@ Mandy who has a lighter ACK and Lady, who has passed out…

Shae: HEY TALLEY @comes in through blue door@

Talley: WAZZUP MY HOMESLICE?  YAY SHAE!  HEY!  THAT RHYMES!!!!

Shae: @at first@ O-o @then@ YAY WHEEEEEE IT DOES….we are some kinda geniuses!

Talley: Yeah, But I miss Squid!

Shae: SECRET…..@whispers@ I know where they are…

Talley: Where…

Mandy: @lights self on fire@

Shae: BEHIND THE GREEN DOOR

Talley: WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT!!!!! @opens the green door@

X-Ray: @stumbles out@ What the…

Shae: @hearts in eyes@  WHOOOOOO!!!!! X-RAY MY HONNIE!!!!!!! @jumps on him@

X-Ray: WHOA ok, weird strange female on me…..GET IT OFF

Shae: YAYY I wuv uuuu…..@rubs head on his leg@  And I can stay here all day!  My shirt is made of SuperGlue!!!! *-*

X-Ray: Great…

Shane and Orlando: @poke lady@

Shane: Orlando, these fries are dee-lish!

Orlando: @weird face@ Ok now that just sounded GAY 

Shane: Um, Orly-pie? I got something I need to EXPRESS @pulls of hott shirt, showing his pink "I Love Being Gay" shirt@

Orlando: ACK NO GET AWAY wait…..Did you just call me Orly-Pie? O-O

Shane: @Seductively@ Yeah well ive had my eye on you for a LONG time, hon…. @chases him@

Orlando: EEP!

Squid: @comes into room from green door@ OMG not again…

Talley: MY BABIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! @sits on him@ I've been waiting…..

Shae: @still attached@ I just wanna love ya, and hold ya, and kiss ya, and—

X-Ray: WHAAA STOP evil…….

Talley: Hmm…Squiddy?

Squid: @groans@ what…?

Talley: QUESTION!!!!

Squid: No NO NO NO NO!!!!!

Talley: AW come ON just ONE MEASLEY QUESTION!

Squid: NO

Talley: YES

Squid: NO

Talley: Just tell me…Boxers or Tidy Whities……

SQUID: ACK I don't know….@blushes@ leave me alone….

Talley: FINE I will fine out MWAHAHA @evil wicked grin@

Squid: NO DON'T LOOK DOWN THERE um…..@whispers@ briefs….

Talley: YAY 

Shae: @stops rubbing@ Mind if I…STEAL UR GLASSES! HAHAHAHA MWAHAHA EVIL BAD SHAEEEEEEEEE!!! @steals glasses@ 

X-Ray: NO give those back…@runs into a wall@

Shae: HAHA @runs around the room while X-Ray chases her@

X-Ray: Joy…x_x

Talley: Squid, if I squeeze you hard enough, will you turn funny colors?

Squid: @bored out of his MIND and willing to let Talley do anything but repeatedly call him hott@ I don't know… -_-

Talley: FUN I am occupied! @squeezes Squid@

Squid: @muffled voice@ Turning…Funny…Colors…

Talley: YAY IT WORKED!!! SHAE LOOKIE LOOKIE!!!! 

Shae: COOL LEMME TRY! @tries to squeeze X-Ray@

X-Ray: NO @they run around, Shae and Talley trying to squeeze X-Ray, Squid trying to stop them@

Mandy: ZIGGGGGGGGGGGGG COME TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE……..

Zig: @Comes out of solitary hiding@ NO you didn't tell me YOU would be here!

Mandy: @instantly captures Zig@  We are going to sing Emily's favorite song, MONEY by some random old guy!

Audience: I want money, lots and lots of money, I woke up high in the sky……………

Mandy: NO that's boring…….Lets sing Intuition!

Zig: YAY a song I know! @sings Jewel's Intuition in a funny voice@

Everyone: O-O cracking up!!!!!

*~*~*~*

Ok that wasn't the best either but I need more peeps!!!!!!

~Talley~


End file.
